


Не демон и не бог

by Marafel



Series: Sherlock!AU [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Crossover, Detectives, Drama, Fyodor is dead, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Moriarty!Dostoyevsky, One Shot, Sherlock!Dazai, Temporary death of a character, Watson!Chuuya
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marafel/pseuds/Marafel
Summary: Чуя — не демон и не бог, а обычный человек.«Я врач, дайте пройти».«Он мой друг».«Пустите!»Вовремя он не успевает.
Relationships: Dazai Osamu & Mori Ougai (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu & Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Nakahara Chuuya & Yosano Akiko (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Series: Sherlock!AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004760
Kudos: 5





	Не демон и не бог

Чуя дороги не видит, помнит наизусть. Ноги несут вперед быстрее, чем уставшее сознание понимает происходящее. Фоном мелькают рекламные объявления, плакаты о розыске. На одном из них лицо Дазая, его приметы и безжалостное «опасен». Доказательств у полицейских _пока_ недостаточно, но их вторжение в съемную квартиру вопрос времени. Как и арест великого детектива.

Достоевский, проклятый демон, тасует события, подстраивает дела и подводит всех к мысли, что настоящий преступник всегда на виду. В первых, мать его, рядах. Сам создает преступления, сам раскрывает. Игра идет не первый месяц, сомнения зародились даже в самых близких. Видеть недоверие от тех, кого считал если не другом, то соратником, неожиданно больно. Накахара думал, что привык к такому, только боль такая же острая, как и в далекие пятнадцать, если не больше.

Перчатки могут спасти от холода, но не от собственной злости. Руки, сжатые в кулаки, дрожат от переполняющих эмоции. Шляпа скрывает взгляд, в котором бушует настоящее торнадо.

Чуя — не демон и не бог, а человек. Обычный, с профессиональной деформацией после Войны Драконьих Голов. Он привык защищать, привык убивать, привык выгрызать у мира каждый вздох.

Жить спокойно так и не научился.

К счастью, не он один.

Дазай никогда не заговорит о своем прошлом, не намекнет и не ответит. А во взгляде будут плясать демоны, бросая вызов. Чуя не глуп, умеет сопоставлять факты. Информации, чтобы раскрыть дело Осаму, катастрофически не хватает. Только и остается, что понимание: Дазай пережил свою войну.

Домой так и не вернулся.

Великий детектив, способный бросить вызову и демону, и богу? Воспоминания недавних газетных статей вызывают горькую усмешку. Теперь-то они поют другую песню методично вынося на свет самые грязные домыслы и тайны. Половина из которых вполне может быть правдой. Прошлое у Дазая действительно бурное, привлекшее к нему немало сомнительных личностей и криминальных навыков.

Чуе все равно, кем был ~~является~~ Осаму.

Все равно на маски-ширмы-уловки, которые заставляют всех поверить в веселого идиота, захлебывающегося в скуке. Этим представлением можно обмануть незнакомцев или равнодушных. Накахара знаком с Дазаем меньше года, но за всю жизнь не нашел никого ближе, чем этого детектива.

Поэтому сейчас собственное бессилие перед сильными мира сего злит больше, чем когда-либо еще. Пойти за советом или помощью не к кому.

И все же он приходит в Портовый район, в старую больницу, подконтрольную мафии. Только оказавшись в морге, территории Йосано, Чуя выдыхает. Близкая подруга и коллега понятливо закрывает двери. Полумрак расслабляет, специфический запах напоминает о доме. Чувство опасности растворяется, пасуя перед Акико и Кое. Названной сестре не обязательно быть здесь, Накахара знает, что его поймут. Поддержат.

Обычная человеческая потребность, о которой, в компании-то Дазая, несложно забыть.

Взгляд Йосано обещает жуткое будущее, если Чуя не начнет говорить. Акико знакома и с Накахарой, и с Дазаем, а оттого ситуацию с Достоевским воспринимает близко к сердцу. И слышать, как день за днем люди начинают верить вранью Небожителей, ужасно. Подавляет и невозможность что-либо изменить. Чуя — врач и военный, сменивший фронт на сотрудничество с детективом. Йосано же осталась в больнице, лечить и помогать своими силами. И сейчас этой помощи мало, ничтожно мало.

Накахара шепчет, не в силах повысить голос до нормы. Эмоций нет, разочарования не остается. Он опустошен и внутри, и снаружи. С горькой усмешкой вспоминает недавний визит Куникиды, в который раз заподозрившего Дазая в очередной нелегальщине. Доппо знает, что наводка не приведет к результату, но нервы вымотаны у всех.

«Пришел бы ты лет на восемь раньше, — ласковым голосом, от которого стынет кровь, предлагает Осаму. — Может и нашел бы что-то. Сейчас я чист. Дверь в той стороне, сам знаешь».

Накахара вспоминает и другие случаи. Неадекватную реакцию Осаму, который чужие обвинения встречает то смехом, то приглашением. Невысказанное «он доиграется» дамокловым мечом висит в воздухе. Акико разрывается между желанием встряхнуть весь участок Фукузавы, заставив тех осознать очевидное, и ворваться в квартиру Осаму, который прекрасно понимает происходящее.

С радостной улыбкой пойдет навстречу смерти, опуская голову в самую очевидную ловушку, если ее подготовил Достоевский.

Телефон вибрирует, оповещая о новом сообщении. Ацуши, милейший (единственный сохранивший веру в невиновность Дазая) новичок в отделе, никогда не пишет из-за хороших новостей. Новый этап Игры, новая гонка от поражения.

Накахара рычит, выпуская остатки злости. Свое право на эмоции он потерял в ту ночь, когда стал заложником демона. Сейчас же нужно хладнокровие, решимость, скорость.

Все то, что напуганный организм дать не в силах.

Страхи Накахары просты и обоснованы. Дазай о себе знать не дает, хотя частенько спамил в самый неподходящий момент. Гарантий у Чуи, что по возвращению он найдет напарника живым, чертовски мало. Нервозность усмиряется дыхательными упражнениями, как и учил Мори. Укрощает будто дикого зверя, не доверяя себе ни на грамм.

Взгляд, направленный в сторону подошедшей Кое, наполнен паникой маленького ребенка.

«Прошу, помогите спасти его».

И помощи ждать неоткуда. Кое и Йосано давно отошли от дел, оставив только медицинскую практику. Подставлять дорогих людей под внимание Достоевского Чуя не станет. И может рассчитывать только на себя.

Отрава демона, как и было обещано, проникает в жизнь Накахары, разрушая все, порождая сомнения. Чуя злится на всемогущего врага, на доверчивых полицейских, на беспечного Дазая, на беспомощного себя.

«Хобби» напарника Накахара не понимает. Не может понять. Не после войны и уничтожения «Паршивых овец». Не понять ему и равнодушия большинства. Пока Чуя раз за разом возвращает Дазая, вокруг раздаются едкие комментарии, хлопают двери и несется «скатертью дорожка». Когда Осаму настроил против себя всю Йокогаму, непонятно. Забота той же Йосано или искреннее волнение Накаджимы тонут в беспощадной волне негатива.

А Дазай отвечает улыбкой. Во взгляде могильный холод и пустота, на лице очередная маска.

Чуя ненавидит это.

Осаму безумно похож на Достоевского в день похищения. И голос точь-в-точь как у демона. Интонации, повадки, движения. Вот ведь безумные гении, устроившие петушиную дуэль небывалых масштабов.

Короткий момент спокойствия заканчивается новым сообщением. Рюноске, старый ученик Дазая, отправляет одну фотографию печально знакомой высотки. Силуэты на крыше смазаны, но узнать пальто напарника Накахаре не составляет труда.

Чуя срывается с места, оставляя Кое и Йосано с безжалостным интернетом. Заголовки про столкновение двух демонов уже захватили блоги. Прямая трансляция не позволяет расслышать слов, но момент падения захватывает полностью.

Чуя — не демон и не бог, а обычный человек.

«Я врач, дайте пройти».

«Он мой друг».

«Пустите!»

Вовремя он не успевает.

Воет сирена скорой помощи.

И вой этот — реквием. По Достоевскому. Дазаю. Самому Чуе, который потерял что-то важное в тот момент, когда увидел улыбку на лиц ( ~~ах)~~ е.

Надежды нет. Жизни нет.

* * *

  


Быть мертвым в глазах всего мира весьма удобно. Его не узнают, не находят. О фальшивой смерти знают Мори и Йосано, которые причастны к плану, не больше. Они не расскажут никому, до последнего будут поддерживать траур по почившему детективу. Цена за победу над Федором уплачена. ~~Какая победа?~~ Осаму должен затаиться, покинуть Йокогаму.

При всей своей любви к городу, Дазай не против. И вердикт Мори принимает без пререканий. Откидывается назад на кресле, в пустоту говоря, что уже нашел подходящее место.

Ода давно звал в гости. Всего-то и потребовалось, что умереть.

Мори такое равнодушие к переменам встречает усталой улыбкой. Понять, что в голове Дазая, не может даже Дазай. Главное, что бывший подчиненный не колеблется. В его силах было бы изменить ситуацию, всколыхнуть мир.

Было бы желание, верно?

Осаму же раб скуки, вернувшейся после смерти Достоевского.

~~Не худшая кандидатура для двойного самоубийства, а Мори-сенсей?~~

Эта скука гложет его, съедает изнутри. Дазай убеждает себя, что боль в груди — это отголоски раны физической, не душевной. И понурый напарник, сидящий в кафе через дорогу, здесь вовсе не причем.

Глазам становится больно то ли от ветра, то ли от слез. Осаму чувствует чужое горе и тоску слишком ясно. Полузабытые эмоции заставляют отшатнуться назад. А взгляд все скользит по сутулой, ставшей близкой, фигуре. Каждую деталь, каждую мелочь он выжигает в голове. Помнить, не забыть.

~~Вернуться.~~

Накахара вскидывает голову, пытается понять, кто тревожит интуицию. Почти находит.

Дазай скрывается за поворотом раньше.


End file.
